User talk:Scrollmaster
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sherwood Dungeon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ice Dagger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TVLwriter (Talk) 05:14, May 9, 2012 Adminship Welcome, Scrollmaster, as you may know I am a "retired" admin of this wiki. Although I rarely edit here anymore, I am actually leaving Wikia for personal reasons and need to leave this wiki to a capable user. Although Natonstan is technically current admin, he too, has been inactive for a few months, so I would like to ask you if you would be ok with becomming an admin taking over this wiki for me. I have seen some of your edits and you seem to have a good amount of experience with cleaning up, formats, traditional wikia policies, etc. Since my talk page is deleted and locked, please reply here. Thanks. TVLwriter 01:19, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: You are correct, I am very interested in improving this wiki and was actually reading about how to gain adminship on wikia sites. This makes my job a whole lot easier, so I will gladly accept. I have a few questions however. *I have noticed that clan pages are categorized under the main Clans article as sort of subpages. I would like to know how to create pages of these types. *Finally, I would like to know what editing software you use for your images, specifically ones displaying scroll locations. I am not very adept at image creating/editing, so it would be very beneficial to know. Scrollmaster (talk) 02:10, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I have given you the rights, good luck. To answer your questions: #If you wish to create a subpage, simply follow this format: " /". For example, a clan page like CTK is titled Clans/CTK. #It isn't really editing software, but I use a program called Snipping tool. If you have a windows computer it should be easy to find by performing a search on the start menu. It's great for capturing only what you want on your screen. TVLwriter 02:19, August 8, 2012 (UTC)'' '' Hello Hey there! I'm happy to find I'm not the only active person lately, besides the recent vandalism. And even happier to find out the other active person is an admin, because I was tired of reverting vandalism without having the proper tools or a person with the tools (like you) to stop it. I read your userpage, and I am very familiar with Wikia and its editing, I've been around for years, as you can see in my editing. If you need anything Wikia-related, ask me. I can also give you some tips to improve the wiki (I am aware of some extremely useful pages on the Special: namespace). Now we shall continue fixing and creating articles, images and so on and keep making this wiki as best as possible. :) If you want to reply, do it on my talk page. Thanks for reading! --- ☣ [[user:Rodrigo X|'ʀodrigo x']] (talk) 21:45, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for making me the first user on the wiki, will help a lot to fight those vandals. And mind telling me what are those polices, so I can review and perhaps suggest? --- ☣ [[user:Rodrigo X|'ʀodrigo x']] (talk) 22:28, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok then, I'm going to see if I can improve the polices to that max. ::To start, I'll rename it from Sherwood Dungeon Wiki/Policies to Sherwood Dungeon Wiki:Policies. The Sherwood Dungeon: namespace is better for wiki related things, such as Sherwood Dungeon Wiki:About. Then I'll see what I can do. ::Also, a small tip: when you reply to me, instead of making new sections all the time, you can follow my example and add ":" before your messages below the previous. Example: ::MESSAGE 1 :::MESSAGE 2 ::::MESSAGE 3 :::::MESSAGE 4 ::::::MESSAGE 5 ::And so on. :) --- ☣ [[user:Rodrigo X|'ʀodrigo x']] (talk) 13:54, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :::I am now working at full potential in the pages inside the Sherwood Dungeon Wiki: namespace. Check Sherwood Dungeon Wiki:Team, please. I titled myself "community manager", which means users can contact me in case they need help with editing and stuff (as well as the admins, of course). I hope you don't mind. --- 14:21, September 6, 2012 (UTC)